This isn't Goodbye
by Angel's Angel
Summary: "I really like you, Toushiro-kun, you were cold, but you're actually very nice… you just trust people slower than most people… and more cautious too… but I really really like you…" The war is finally over, but it came with a very dear price HitsuOC
1. This Isn't Goodbye

I do not own Bleach, it belongs to Tite Kubo-sensei!

* * *

><p><em><strong>This Isn't Goodbye<strong>_

It has finally come to this, the war against Aizen has finally reached its peak. The Gotei Thirteen squads' captains and Ichigo are now standing in front of a smirking Aizen. Both Gin and Tousen had fallen. Gin, who had an unexpected reason and came with Aizen to betray him in the end but fell under the hands of Aizen and is now lying next to Matsumoto, barely alive. Tousen, who had swore his loyalty to Aizen had fallen in the hands of his former good friend, Komamura. And now, only Aizen is left, but all the shinigamis are all too tired and too cautious in case the smirking man in front of them had set up a trap to finish all of them off.

"So then, aren't you all going to finish me off? Oh wait, I know, all of you wanted to catch your breath after fighting so hard." Aizen said chuckling, agitating most of the captains. Aizen then quickly turned around to block an upcoming attack.

"Ho, I see you still have strength to go on, Yuki-chan." The said girl gritted her teeth as tears sprung out from her eyes before she started to yell.

"You're not Aizen nii-taichou anymore! So you cannot call me by that name anymore! Aizen nii-taichou died, and you are nothing but a monster!"

"My, my… I'm hurt, Yuki-chan. You really think that Aizen died and then changed to me? Well, you were wrong about that, the Aizen nii-taichou you know never really existed, it was just a mask for me to use and to dispose of." Everyone could feel Yuki's reiatsu shot up through the roof and Aizen know this will certainly be interesting.

"Yuki! Get a hold of yourself!" Hitsugaya yelled. _Ah, so that boy is still clinging unto his feelings for her_, Aizen thought amusedly as he watched as Hitsugaya's face expression changed quickly when he noticed how Yuki's reiatsu just shot up because of her anger.

"Well then, come at me, Yuki-chan. Let's see how you've improved since then." Aizen said, chuckling before opening his hand out to cast a barrier to separate him and Yuki away from the gotei captains and the ryoka. Aizen then laughed when he heard how Kurosaki kept on trying to break the barrier in order to save his 'baby' cousin.

"It is futile to even try to break it, Kurosaki. Why don't you sit back and watch how your dearest cousin will quickly die under my hand, perhaps you can mourn her together with that captain friend of hers." Aizen said with a smile before shunpo-ing, leaving Ichigo yelling out Aizen's name in rage as Aizen's laugh echoed around them. Ichigo fell unto his knees and kept on hitting the barrier, but his strength is almost none, he had stupidly used almost all of his reiatsu at the fight and now he had left his cousin unprotected, and that is what he regret most after the guilt of his mother's death.

All captains, even Yamamoto, tried and tried to break through the barrier but all efforts were useless until all of a sudden the barrier dropped, surprising everyone. Everyone thought whether this was a trap to lure them, but then there could only be one reason.

"Aizen… has been defeated?" That could only be the explanation. Because of Aizen had won, Aizen would surely come to them and stand at the other side of the barrier, smirking and laughing… and he will definitely tell them of how he had defeated and killed Yuki. Thinking about the second reason had made them cringe, hesitation started showing, anxiousness and worry over the black haired girl who went by herself to defeat Aizen. Is Yuki alive? Where is she? Where is Aizen? Had he escaped? Questions came back and forth, but no one had the answers to any of them, it was agonizing. But then hope shot through all of their hearts, it was a small flicker reiatsu, a reiatsu they knew very well. It was then when Hitsugaya shunpo-ed away with all his remaining strength to get to her.

"Yuki! Yuki!" Hope and anxiousness dwell within him, hope for her safety, and anxious about the outcome of the battle. But then he became worried, that flicker of reiatsu is getting smaller and smaller, almost none. If a reiatsu was to disappeared, it would mean death, and that was the last thing he wanted to think about. Hitsugaya still hold onto his feeling for the girl, and he had hoped and hoped to finally get his chance to tell her that he wanted to always be by her side and be the one she'd go to in the future.

"Yuki! Answer me!" Hitsugaya then stopped when he saw a body and took a step back, it was the body of Aizen, lying on the sand, his sword no more and there is no light in his eyes. Death had finally come to him. But where is Yuki? She should have been here, but where is she? There is no trace of body and the small reiatsu is almost too small to detect. Unohana and Kurotsuchi then began to look to Aizen's body as Soifon, Kenpachi and Yamamoto stayed to guard if the unthinkable happens. Hitsugaya remembered Ukitake, Shushui and Matsumoto stayed behind in order to keep Gin alive as long as they could; and Komamura stayed behind to let himself mourn over the death of the person he had regarded as his best friend. So that leaves him, Byakuya and Ichigo to find Yuki.

"I saw someone over there!" Ichigo said as the three of them quickly fled towards the shadow figure at the distance. Hitsugaya felt his heart started to beat faster, happiness and hope filled through his body at the though of seeing her safe. But then all of his hopes were crushed; it was too soon to hope for the best after thinking that she must be safe after defeating Aizen, but there she was, right in front of them, lying as a pool of blood started to build under her.

"Yuki!" Hitsugaya yelled. He then knelt down and placed the girl's head on his lap and felt his insides twist at the serene smile on her face. Yuki let her eyes opened and gazed over to Hitsugaya, Ichigo and Byakuya.

"Toushiro-kun… Ichi nii… oji-chan…"

"Save your strength, I'm calling Unohana-taichou over." Hitsugaya said before Yuki shook her head and let out a shuddered breath.

"It's no use… let me stay here just for a while longer…" Hitsugaya ignored the blood that was seeping unto his hakama and held onto Yuki tighter.

"Wait here, Yuki, I'm going to get everyone over and Unohana-taichou can heal you." Ichigo said before Yuki weakly lifted her hand and touched Ichigo.

"Ichigo nii-chan, please stay… just for a while…" Ichigo gritted his teeth and stayed, making Yuki smile a bit wider. Silence then fell, it was painful as they felt Yuki's reiatsu getting smaller and smaller, they knew that this can't be avoided.

"I'm just going to be Aizen nii-taichou's guide for a while… maybe I'll come back to Rukongai soon… and meet you again…"

"Tell everyone… I'm very happy to have met them… and thank you, for telling me things that I don't know, I must have been quite a bother… and tell them I love them so much… it was fun…" Hitsugaya felt his lips tremble and Yuki felt water on her face.

"Are you crying, Toushiro-kun? Don't cry, it's not like you to cry… can you tell Matsumoto nee-chan to take care of Gin nii for me…? Give him a second chance… to explain everything…" Yuki suddenly coughed out blood and the three people who are watching over her never felt so scared in their life. Byakuya then held Yuki's hand and caressed it.

"Nee, Byakuya ji-chan, I had so much fun with you… I learned so many things… and I get the feeling Rukia nee will be mad at me…"

"Don't worry, she cannot be angry with you…" Byakuya said softly.

"Ichigo nii-chan… you're always strong… you always protected me and helped me when mommy and daddy died… I really love you… please tell Yuzu and Karin not to wait for me anymore… they'll get old if they kept doing that…" Yuki said, attempting to humor everyone but failed to do so and she started to close her eyes, even though Hitsugaya told her to hang on.

"Tell them yourself, Yuki… please… Yuzu and Karin are always waiting for you…" Ichigo said.

"That's why I don't want them to wait… I don't want to see Yuzu and Karin crying for me anymore… I love them…"

"Yuki…"

"Nee, Toushiro-kun… I might meet Momo-san soon… maybe I'll say hi to her…"

"You… you idiot…"

"And maybe I'll meet Hisana ba-chan too… and mommy and daddy… and Masaki ba-chan…"

"Stop saying those things, you're staying here, that's final." Hitsugaya said, gritting his teeth.

"I really like you, Toushiro-kun, you were cold, but you're actually very nice… you just trust people slower than most people… and more cautious too… I really really like you…" Yuki whispered, making more tears fell unto her face.

"Stop… crying… we'll… meet… again… it's not… like I'm… saying goodbye…" Hitsugaya couldn't talk anymore, he never felt his chest so tight before it's like someone is cutting off his air supply. All three of them noticed that the captains are surrounding them, watching sadly at the death that is coming to Yuki.

"This is… not goodbye… I'll… see you all soon… and thank you… I'll guide Aizen nii-taichou now… take care…" Yuki said before she breathe her last breath and fell limp in Hitsugaya's arm. Ichigo then yelled with all the strength he had when he felt the last of Yuki's reiatsu diminished as if the wind blew it away. Byakuya bowed his head, not letting himself cry in front of everyone but inside, just like that time when he saw his sister's unmoving body, his heart broke at the lost of his only niece. And there's Hitsugaya, even though he knew this was coming, he couldn't make himself to move or to open his mouth. Yuki told him she really likes him, yet he couldn't tell her that he felt the same, Hitsugaya then yelled in anguish, holding Yuki close as he cried unto her shoulder. All captains bowed their head to respect and to mourn their fallen fellow shinigami, the youngest yet perhaps the bravest. Some said prayers, some wept, while some just stayed silent the whole time, not daring to break the moment.

"Hitsugaya-taichou… we should bring her back…" Unohana said softly as she placed a comforting hand on Hitsugaya's shoulder. Hitsugaya did nothing as Unohana instructed Isane to pick the cold body from his arms and he felt himself being pulled up by Ichigo before Matsumoto led him by the shoulders. Hitsugaya felt like his mind and gone blank, his memories of Yuki flashed right before him, and his tears kept on flowing endlessly.

"Taichou… we'll see her soon…" Hitsugaya nodded stiffly and brushed Matsumoto off before stepping aside from the group so he'd walk a bit further than the others.

"Let him be, Ran… the boy had many to think about… after all, this is the first time he felt such things…" Shunshui said, stopping Matsumoto when she was about to call unto her captain.

"… I hope Yuki-chan will be alright…"

"We'll see her again, like she said, this isn't goodbye." Ukitake said as Matsumoto nodded and left her captain alone. Matsumoto looked towards the clear blue sky, clearly telling them that the war has finally ended, but it came with a price.

"Come back soon, Yuki-chan… taichou needs you…" Matsumoto whispered to the wind.

待ってね、必ず帰りますから。本当に大好きですわ、冬獅郎君、永遠に。

—黒崎ユキ

* * *

><p>Read and review everyone!<p>

So... how was it? Did you like it? I hope so!

Maybe I'll put up an epilogue for this... hmm...


	2. I Told You We'll Meet Again

**_I do not own Bleach!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>This Isn't Goodbye (I Told You We'll Meet Again, Right?)<strong>_

Count it all up, and you'll realize that it has been around 3 years since the last time he had seen Yuki's smile. 3 years since that day when Yuki told him how she feels before she breathes her last breath, 3 years since Aizen died, 3 years since everything turned back to normal, as normal as how it could be anyway. The atmosphere within both division six and ten changed, perhaps it was because of the absence of the black haired girl who used to go back and forth between the division, either to talk or to give company to both captains.

Rukia looked towards her solemn brother-in-law and sighed, knowing that Byakuya must be hurting. Byakuya had lost Rukia's older sister, the woman he loves, and found his own sister died because of a hollow attack before finally realizing that he had a niece. And now, he has lost his own niece, people might call him cold, but a man could only take so much, he has his own limits. After loosing someone important to him once again, not caring whether his niece had told him he'd see her again in time, he could still feel the hurt in his heart when his young niece was taking her last breath right in front of him while he could do nothing but watch.

Rukia knew, that the lost of Yuki is taking a toll on her brother, and as well as her cousin. Rukia had seen Ichigo when she went to the human world for a visit to the Kurosaki family, she didn't expect to see both Kurosaki sisters crying to her when she stepped into the household and she quickly knew that Ichigo had told his younger sister the truth about the reason of why their cousin is yet again missing. She saw their father standing at the side, eyes looking towards his crying daughters sadly while his usually perky personality seemed to dim. She had told them in time Yuki will be back before they know it, and like what she saw in his brother, she knew the pain would still be visible. And especially since after this, Yuki couldn't freely come back to the human world as she should stay in Seiteirei. She could only offer comfort to the Kurosaki twins while trying to act as normal as she could around the now silent Ichigo. Isshin had told her that it was just like the time his wife died all over again, both the twins are crying while Ichigo became silent. At this, Rukia wondered how the tenth division captain is doing.

'_Is he hurting as well? He must be… since he loves her…'_

Matsumoto is currently watching her captain working through his paperwork from behind her own. Matsumoto knew, even if her captain always works and works and works, there is something wrong with her captain, and it involves the absence of the usually bright niece of the six division who would usually drag her captain out for fresh air. Matsumoto looked towards the paper in front of her and sighed, she knew it'll come to this when she saw Isane carrying Yuki's body. She couldn't feel her reiatsu and Gin knew it too, but he kept silent, comforting her by holding onto her hand, not minding his own injuries.

'_That's just like him, to know everything and keep quiet…'_ Gin had been pardoned, but that doesn't mean he's free, he still has his own punishments for hurting his fellow shinigami when he followed Aizen out from Seiteirei. His punishment is to stay in that tall tower they used to keep Rukia in, and Gin just accepts it without trying to defend himself. He knew that he had to be punished for all he has done, but visitors are allowed to visit him, and that's why she usually spend most of her time now talking to Gin, asking him to tell her everything he knew and tell him what happened after he had left with Aizen. Gin knew that Yuki was onto him the first time she met him, and was right when she told everyone that she thought that Gin has something else he's hiding from everyone, from her.

"_She's a sharp one… but maybe that's because she's still a little kid. But I guess no one wanted her to change, how's your captain doing?" _he asked that one time she came to visit him. She told him about his captain's state of refusing to speak and burying himself with paperwork and Gin told her she couldn't blame him for cutting himself from everyone, it must be a shock to him to lose Hinamori at first and now he lost someone he loves.

"_But she's coming back! She told us!"_ She had said, and then Gin smiled bitterly at him and told her something that made her unable to say anything back.

"_But it still hurts, right? Seeing someone he loves die right in front of his eyes like that, and in his arms as well…"_ Matsumoto had tried to pull his captain out for fresh air or for a walk, or at least she tried to make him talk to her. But he told her everything he does reminds him of Yuki, so he decided to do his work instead or grieving.

"_Taichou… by tiring yourself like this is the most obvious sign of grieving… Yuki told us we'll meet her again…"_

"_But when? It's been almost three years… please Matsumoto… leave me alone this time."_ Matsumoto had yet again reluctantly leave her captain alone to his work as she decided to walk out and at least talk to someone and somehow she ended up at the thirteenth division right in front of the captain of the division.

"Ah, Matsumoto-kun, is there something you need?" Seeing Matsumoto's saddened expression Ukitake seemed to get what she was thinking about to told Kiyone and Sentaro to bring them tea and leave them alone since they needed to talk. Ukitake then led Matsumoto inside and both of them sat while their tea are served in front of them before both the third seats left them alone to talk.

"So… is it about Yuki-chan and Toushiro-kun?" Matsumoto looked into Ukitake's concerned eyes and nodded. Ukitake then sighed and shook his head.

"It has been almost 3 years since that unfortunate day… but only time will tell if Toushiro's heart can be mended."

"But… I wish I could do something else, Ukitake-taichou…"

"Unless we found Yuki, Toushiro-kun will never be the same. That also goes to Rukia-kun and Kuchiki-taichou… and as well as Ichigo and his family." Ukitake said as he took a sip from his cup and looked towards the garden inside the thirteenth division with glazed eyes.

"Everyone miss her, there's no doubt about it. But we can only leave it to time, the time where she will be with us again right here in Seiteirei. And until she finishes her task of guiding Aizen to the other side, she won't come back. Let's just keep faith, Matsumoto-kun."

/

A week after having that conversation with Matsumoto, Hitsugaya yet again receives concern, but this time, it was from her cousin, Kurosaki Ichigo, who had came to Seiteirei for a visit.

"You know, Yuki won't like to see you moping like that. I remember her telling me that she used to drag you out since you work too much…"

"That is why I'm working, I'm waiting."

"Would it be better if you take it easy? You're not the only one hurting, Byakuya is too… and I am too… but Yuki told us she'll be with us again and I believe in her. And I think… no, I **know** she wouldn't be pleased to see you still moping around…" Hitsugaya placed his pen on the table and looked up to Ichigo with a glare that didn't even scare Ichigo the slightest bit.

"What do you supposed I should do then?" Hitsugaya hissed in annoyance at the orange haired man.

"Look for her? I mean, doesn't people who died came to Rukongai at first? Rukia told me that, and I've been helping her and Byakuya look around for any clue about her. I'm waiting, but unlike you, I'm trying to find her. I think this is better than burying yourself with work."

"Can you just leave me alone, Kurosaki?" Hitsugaya said with a sigh. Ichigo then looked towards the tired looking Hitsugaya for a moment before leaving the division after giving him a stern glance.

"You know, she might be waiting for you to find her…" Ichigo whispered as Hitsugaya stiffed in his seat and ignored the orange haired boy as he turned into a corner disappearing from his view. Hitsugaya then sighs and looked towards the blue sky of Seiteirei.

"Are you really out there… Yuki?"

/

"_**Let's play hide and seek, Yuki will hide and you will be the seeker. She is waiting for you, Hitsugaya-taichou."**_ A voice suddenly appeared in his mind as Hitsugaya quickly looked around his office to find no one around.

'_I must be hearing things…'_

"_**No you are not, Hyorinmaru's master. Yuki is waiting to be found, and if you're not quick, she's going to be killed."**_ A sharp pain jabbed Hitsugaya in the head as the boy grabbed his head as he tried to hold back the pain.

"Who are you…? Why are you talking to me…?"

"_**You shall know who I am when you step into Rukongai. I was unable to make contact with her cousin, so you are her only hope."**_ The pain then disappeared and Hitsugaya quickly shunpo-ed out from his division, taking his returning vice captain in a surprise.

"T-Taichou!"

"I'm going to look for her!" Matsumoto was stunned before a smile grew on her face and she shunpo-ed towards the way her captain had gone to.

"I'm coming with you, taichou!"

/

Hitsugaya had been going around Rukongai and even met with both Rukia and Ichigo buth all of them didn't have any clue, and when Matsumoto went to talk to the people, all of them said that they never saw a small girl with jet-black hair. But it was then when Hitsugaya's sword starting vibrating.

"Hyorinmaru…?"

_**"Over there."**_ A voice boomed, and Hitsugaya quickly recognized it as his zanpakuto's. Hitsugaya then decided to follow Hyorinmaru's directions and suddenly he was faced with a tall short black haired girl with red eyes whose mouth are covered by the collar of her white and blue dress.

"So you have come." Hitsugaya quickly recognized the voice as the one who gave him headaches before and he quickly frowned.

"Who are you? Why did you call me here?" The other didn't reply to his question and pointed towards one of them empty shacks.

"What you are looking for, is over there. My job here is done, I can only do much when my master is unconscious." The girl said before she walked towards the shack and started disappearing. Hitsugaya then remembered that Yuki had once told him about her zanpakuto and how she looked like in person and finally realizes why he felt the girl felt familiar.

"Wait! Are you Yuki's zanpa…" Hitsugaya wanted to call but stopped as he watches the girl disappeared. Hitsugaya then quickly opened the door to the shack and felt his heart soar at the sight in front of him.

It was Yuki, lying down on the floor. She is a bit messy, but Hitsugaya is sure that this is the Yuki he knew. Her reiatsu might be low but he is sure that with a trip to the fourth division, Unohana will sure to nurse Yuki back to health once again. And perhaps, this time, he'll be able to tell her how he really feels.

"Welcome back… Yuki…" Hitsugaya said as he cradles Yuki's body in his arms, a smile appeared in his face after a long time.

"I'm sorry I took this long…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Epilogue done! Weeeee~!<strong>_

_**So, what do you guys think? Tell me about it by clicking on that button bellooow *cough* *cough***_


End file.
